


Yearn

by theSJ



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, Alternate Universe - High School, Assault, Bullying, Clyde is a good person, Comfort, Craig and Those Guys focus, Expensive lifestyles, Falling In Love, Fireworks, Getting high, Jealousy, Liking someone without knowing, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Sleep, Sleepovers, Swimming Pools, Unrequited Love, being in the closet, coming out without knowing, in the future but there’s no reference to stuff actually in the future, liking someone you thought you wouldn’t, oof, rich people, smoking weed, the relationship tags may change in the next few chapters, updates every other Friday, yeet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-08-28 03:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theSJ/pseuds/theSJ
Summary: Tweek never thought he’d be finding something about himself at a pool party at Token’s. But now that he knows, he has to get past high school without falling apart.





	1. To Realize

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first chapter! This chapter is for exposition and emotional value, so look forward to it!  
> Hope you have a good time reading!:D

In 9th grade, something changed Tweek’s life.

_ July 4th, 2023 _

It’s the Fourth of July, and Craig, Token, Clyde, Jimmy, and Tweek are having their annual swimming sleepover. The one day a year when they all gather in Token’s big backyard with the pool and all other backyardly things, like peacocks and a massive pool house with a king sized bed. Sure, they had hung out together at the pool, but nothing was similar to the memories they’d been creating for the past 3 years. Making this year their fourth, the get together had a lot of expectations to live up to.

The sun was nearly down, and Token was setting up the bonfire as Clyde made pointless jokes. Craig was opening the packaging of the sparklers, and Jimmy sat in one of the comfy bean bags in the pool house. Tweek however, was interested in how pretty the stars looked at that time, sitting at the edge of the pool and using his feet to check the water temperature. The blue lighting in the walls of the pool lit up the area around it, successfully creating a soft glow of turquoise on anyone within a 5 feet radius. 

Even if it was just the start of night, loud explosions of fireworks resonated in the entire town. As Tweek looked up, he was nearly blinded by the sight. Glowing hues of reds, blues, pinks and greens bursting into gold and white, and the light still not shunning the million little stars that glowed above anything and everything. Tweek felt a shiver go down his entire body as he started tearing up. The stars and sky always made him feel minuscule and insignificant, and now, with a view as clear as this, he couldn’t help the tears that escaped. Be it from wonder, or happiness, or intimidation, or anything else, the tears would always escape. 

Tweek was shook out of his trance when he felt something warm on his back. Taking a deep breath, he knew it was Craig. Tweek had been familiarizing himself with his group for a good half decade. 

“You okay?” Craig’s voice had deepened since 4th grade. It was coarser, and while it remained monotonous, his intentions could be clearly made out any day or week. Well, by Tweek, at least.

“Mhm. Just a tad cold,” Tweeks voice had gotten quieter. After a few summers of out of town therapy, he was fully anxiety free. He liked to think that his anxiety was just dormant, but now he could live in the moment, and in the moment, he was cold. 

“The water’s warm, right? Let’s swim,” Craig started pulling off his hoodie, and all Tweek could do was gawk. For only 15 years old, Craig was already built. He had abs, biceps, and the little V that made every girl go wild. He also had a very happy little black trail going down as well. “Like what you see?” 

“O-Oh gods, no!! I’m just...surprised…” Tweek tried to stay composed, but by the temperature of his cheeks, he knew he must’ve been looking like the ripest tomato on the farm. Shaking his head clear of thoughts, he unbuttoned his green shirt and was folding it when a large hand ran down his back. “Yow!”

The hand jerked back but stayed stationary in between his shoulder blades. “How is your skin so soft?” Craig’s hand, now identified, began running down his back again. Tweek relaxed into Craig’s hand, when-

“YEET!”

Clyde screamed as he cannon balled into the large pool, making a big splash and spreading water everywhere. A few moments later he emerged, taking a deep breath. He shook his head to get his brown hair off his face and gave Tweek and Craig the trademarked “Clyde Donovan” smile. 

“That’s my cue,” Craig mumbled, slapping Tweeks back and jumping in as well. He swam up to Clyde, went underwater, and then grabbed Clyde’s legs and pulling, an effective attempt at drowning him. Tweek couldn’t help the burst of laughter that sprang out of him, trying to muffle it using his hands, but failing nonetheless. 

“H-Hey, sluts,” Jimmy spoke with confidence, and he’d been training his mouth to get rid of his stutter. His smile had 2 rows of perfectly straight teeth, thanks to his braces he lost just a few weeks prior to their get together. He was adorning a yellow swim tube and very chic sunglasses, although the sun already went down. Jimmy opted to get in the pool using the stairs, carefully putting his crutches on the grassed area near it. 

Tweek glanced around the area, trying to look for the last member in their little group, when-

“Boo!” 

“Gah!” Tweek fell into the pool, and immediately swam up for air. He choked on a bit of water and adrenaline, sharply inhaling. On the ledge above him, Token Black was dying of laughter. “I hate you, oh my god!” In the spur of the moment, they hadn’t noticed the particularly big firework going up, and as it imploded, Token got startled enough to fall in as well.

Clyde, Jimmy and Craig, on the other hand, were trying to stay afloat, also getting frightened by the explosion. The night had finally settled in, and the sky was clear, save for the stars and a few smoke clouds from the fireworks. 

“Tweek,” Craig motioned with his hands to the little waterfall area of the pool, which was right beside the bubbling hot tub. Craig started swimming over to the stream of water and steam, and Tweek followed suite. 

Then, as Craig halted, Tweek realized why he wanted to go to the waterfall.

Tweek had heard that Token’s family had a natural water filtration system, but he didn’t know that it meant...this. This being, a tiny koi fish pond, right behind the other side of the waterfall. Tweek had known that the plants around the pool had been necessary to it, but never why. Now, it all made sense. The plants nutrients had been the filtration system. Tweek thwapped himself on the head when he realized. 

“Was that it? We should go back,” Tweek started, but was interrupted by Craig grabbing his arm. “Uhmm- you’re acting- kinda weird,” Tweek shifted his gaze from the pond onto Craig, and regretted his decision. 

“Look up.” Craig’s voice was unnervingly quiet, and almost a murmur. Tweek looked up, as ordered, and was baffled, to say the least. About 5 different colored fireworks had been going up at the same time, each looking gigantic, even if they were a good quarter mile up from Earth. When they finally burst, the strands of what once was a firework started falling, and as Tweek looked around, they remotely looked like falling stars. Tweek took a quick glance to Craig, and immediately regretted it. 

Craig looked...surreal. His body was glowing with blue and had reflections of the water, but his eyes… His eyes looked as if there were stars in it. Tweek knew that Craig wanted to be an astronaut, or as they called it, spaceman. 

Space man was this character they made up to play as when they were just a bit over 11. Spaceman would take them on adventures, comfort them, and gave them some years worth remembering. If Tweek had the choice of life or spaceman, he’d choose spaceman.

Then, he felt his stomach flutter. If Tweek was still 9, he would’ve believed he was just hungry, or in need of emergency room, but, this was different. Different in a way, even in the soft cool breeze of a summer night, he still felt hot. Even though he was in a pool, he felt sweaty. There were fireworks in his heart just as loud as the fireworks shooting above. Maybe if, his stomach didn’t flutter, it’d be fine. But, there were as many butterflies in his stomach as the amount of butterflies migrating in the great butterfly migration.

Tweak Tweak, 14 years old, attending South Park High School, was in love. 

The last of the fireworks from the set had disintegrated, and now all that remained was a stunned teenager gawking at their best friend. Tweek shook himself free of thought, and took a deep breath.

“I want a drink,” Tweek tried to say as calm as possible, heading towards the stairs as Craig looked on to the fish. 

Tweek really wasn’t thirsty, he just needed a moment to collect his thoughts. Thoughts of how him not being straight affected most of his life. Thoughts of why he didn’t enjoy his first kiss, even though Bebe Stevens, the nicest, most beautiful girl tried to make it as enjoyable as it could be. Tweek pondered on, remembering that maybe, his identity might have affected him negatively. He thought of how the boys would look at him weird in 5th grade, when he wasn’t talking about who his crush was. He’d told them, “I don’t have one,” and that was true. But he didn’t know, the only reason he didn’t know it, was because he wasn’t aware. He thought back to 7th grade, when all the other kids were crying over their exes or something other, and he just watched, not knowing how they felt. In 8th grade, all the kids got dates for the senior dance and he excused himself every time a slow song played. It all made sense. Tweek could never relate to the boys’ feelings. He could never love the opposite gender. 

Maybe the foreshadowing was very obvious. He’d loved romantic movies ever since he knew what they were. Tweek wondered how maybe his orientation affected the way he saw people. Craig Tucker, mostly. Tweek noticed the cute, less known habits of Craig. Things like, he preferred peppermint over spearmint, or how he could write songs and such. Tweek recalled, Craig once got so excited about his bigger jacket, as he got older, because it meant Stripe could fit in his pocket. Tweek remembers how Stripe once squeaked in class and Craig obscured it by screaming, “Fuck you!”

Another violent firework startled him out of his thoughts. Tweek realized he’d been at the food table for more than a few minutes, lost in his thoughts and memories. He dilly dallied between the sodas, apple juice, or water. He chose the apple juice, and chugged a cupful in one go. Tweek then regretted it, but carried on otherwise.

Going to the pool house, he grabbed his spare clothes and went to the bathroom to change into them. Tweek closed the door behind him and looked at the mirror. Tweek couldn’t believe that he was looking at himself. 

His pale skin was affected from the heat in the morning, freckles apparent and bold, invisible in the dark night and area of the backyard. His hair was wet and dripping, some sticking to his forehead and scalp. Tweek looked at his entire torso, astounded. People told him he was skinny and needed to eat, but he knew different. His stomach was flat, and his torso was lean, yet he retained the one thing he’d hated of himself all his life. Tweek hates his love handles. They jutted out, and made his hips seem huge. He called them hate handles, because that’s all they held, in Tweeks mind.

Tweek shook his head clear of thoughts as he slipped off his swimming shorts and put on his pajamas. Pajamas, meaning a big nasa shirt Craig once gave him because Tweek liked it, and athletic shorts, as anything below the knee was torturous at this time of year. Tweek put his wet clothes in a bag his mom gave him, and left the bathroom. He settled on the large, comfy bed, and took his phone out.

_ 10:48 P.M. _

It was getting late, and the others were getting out of the pool. The fireworks would come every few minutes. The pools lights were so beautifully blue, and he felt so at peace. But, there was something missing. Everything was calm, the only few sounds he heard were the distant fireworks and crickets, his shirt was warm and his legs were comfortable against the fluffy blanket, yet, he couldn’t sleep. 

Closing his eyes, Tweek tried to rest. But it felt wrong, somehow sinful, to try to sleep without the one thing he knew he lacked at the moment. Tweek felt the bed dip next to him, and an arm slide under his waist before pulling him closer. Tweek inhaled the smell of fire, cigarettes, and  _ Craig.  _ That’s the thing Tweek was missing. With Craig’s heartbeat canceling all the other noises out, the arm around him tightening just slightly, and longer legs tangling with his own, Tweek fell asleep. 


	2. Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised every other week update;;;;) I’ll try to update every week now, because it’s near the winter break, and, I have shows this week to practice for but I’ll try!!!!!!

Tweek woke to the back of his eyelids being red as opposed to black. Which meant the sun was up. He opened his eyes and squinted to see what was going on around him. Tweek could make out Clyde on the foot of the bed, snoring. Tweek could also see that Jimmy was stretching as he sat on the bean bag chair. Although Token wasn’t sleeping in the pool room with them, Tweek knew that Token would be reading in the Blacks library. 

Maybe if the sun wasn’t assaulting his eyes, Tweek could go back to sleep, comfortable on Craig’s embrace. Craig. That’s when it hit Tweek. 

Tweek snapped his head to the side to look at Craig, who had his face pressed against Tweeks chest. As opposed to last night, when only one arm was around him, his arms were wrapped around Tweeks torso. Craig has effectively trapped him. 

Tweek felt around the bed to find his phone, and when he did, he regretted turning it on. At full brightness, the phone said three important things.

_ 5:47 A.M.  _

_ 43% Charge. _

_ 1 message from: Dad. _

Tweek knew that Craig didn’t sleep much. So, now that Craig was peaceful and getting rest, Tweek didn’t dare wake him up. Tweek opted to just unlocking his phone and scrolling through his twitter feed. 

Even though it felt like 5 minutes had passed, it had been an hour. Now, Clyde was stirring awake and Tweek could feel Craig opening his eyes on his chest. 

“Time ‘s it?” Craig’s voice was groggy and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. 

“6:53.” Tweeks voice was quiet in the morning for reasons even he didn’t know himself. But Tweek knew that Craig hated loud things in the morning, so it worked out. Tweek sat up and took to stretching his spine by turning almost 270 degrees. His spine cracked and popped, each bone satisfyingly going back into place. A loud thud however, startled him out of his trance. 

“What the actual fuck?” Clyde was on the floor, eyes were large with shock and his mouth hung open at Tweeks spine rotation, and he rubbed his ass. “You looked like an owl doing that head turn thing.” 

“Thanks, I think,” Tweek smiled nervously and got up from the bed, raising his arms to stretch out. 

“I-I want food,” Jimmy was already standing outside, using one crutch to point at where Token’s mom had a breakfast set up. 

Linda Black was maybe the nicest mom he’d ever met, second to Craig’s. Tweek knew that the woman had a great education, and looked up to her. He appreciated her work, too, and wanted to talk to her. However, he thought lowly of himself and knew that Linda intimidated him in a way, so he shied away from conversations with her. Yet, he’d respected her, and would love to pursue the same field of science as her. 

Tweek slipped his Vans on and walked out of the pool house, admiring the effect the morning sun had on the estate. Steven Black was helping Token feed the peacocks, and Tweek snorted.

_ Yeah, other backyardly things. _

“Token!” Clyde called out to hopefully get Tokens attention. Although, the loud yell just startled the peacocks. The birds prompted to run in haywire directions to Clyde, fanning up to show fear. Then they all started pecking Clyde’s legs, bare from his basketball shorts.

“Good going,” Craig muttered from where he was sat on the table. Jimmy snorted and started laughing at Clyde’s facial expression. Tweek turned to look and felt the laughter bubbling up in him, as well. Clyde looked like a confused dog, his eyes wide and mouth wide open, and then he started crying.

Tweek, with more integrity than Jimmy and Craig, used his hands to muffle and stop his laughter, trying to bring an end to Clyde’s tears. But Token patted Clyde’s back and sat down next to Jimmy, a small smirk not hideable from the events that played out previously. The peacocks left Clyde after a few minutes, going back to Mr. Black to get the rest of their breakfast.

The rest of the morning was uneventful, and then,-

“Isn’t the Earth flat?” Clyde tried to make a joke. But with his track record of not being the brightest, someone had to make sure he hadn’t actually gone insane. Token stood up, grabbed one of Jimmy’s crutches that were leaning against the table, and whacked him in the head. 

“Thanks, Jimmy.” Token settles back down and continued to sip at the unnecessarily expensive orange juice. To be fair, it tasted great, but no orange juice should cost $25, in Tweek’s opinion. 

Tweek looked around the backyard. It was well past 9, and the sun was high in the sky. It was hot and Tweek felt grateful for the shade the table umbrella provided. Surrounding the landscape, however, were giant puffy clouds, and the moment felt so… picturesque. Tweek internally slapped himself for knowing that word. If he’d said it in front of someone like, Eric Cartman? He’d call him fag and make his life living hell. But, according to Kenny, hell wasn’t actually that bad. 

Tweek blinked to re-focus. Clyde was rambling about whatever to Craig, who replied with variations of “hmm”, “mhm”, and “yeah”. Jimmy occasionally corrected Clyde if Clyde said something incorrect. Token was on his phone, recording the conversation for his Snapchat story. Tweek noticed that he must’ve looked like an idiot just staring like that, so he took his phone from where it was next to his drink glass, and busied himself with Instagram. 

_ Testxburger- my mans _

The caption was added to Stan sleeping on her shoulder, and a little lower it said,  _ pic cred to @baebae.  _

Tweek smiled at the happy couple, and when he looked up, Tokens phone camera was facing him, which meant that… Token was recording him. Finally reaching his senses, he flipped the camera off. 

“Daaaaaamn,” Clyde spoke from behind Token, “didn’t know you had it in you, Tweek.” 

Tweek couldn’t blame Clyde’s surprise. After a few years of rehab and therapy, he barely did anything vulgar. Which included flipping people off. 

But then again, this was Token. 

Tweek responded to Clyde by sticking his tongue out, “bleh.”

“My mom’s o-outside,” Jimmy spoke up and stood up. He went to the poolhouse, gathered his things, and tugged his windbreaker on. “Bye, sluts.” 

A chorus of byes and a “farewell” from Clyde later, Jimmy was gone. 

_ Huh. _

Tweek glanced at Craig, who was out right staring at him. It would be awkward to look away. So, Tweek looked back with double and triple the intensity. Tweek’s Celeste eyes fought with Craig’s parakeet ones. Craig’s eyes spoke monotone and natural, but the depth only Tweek could see into deepened. Tweeks own eyes were open books, always able to show any emotion, big or small, at all times. Craig’s eyes squinted the slightest bit, and he raised a thick, black eyebrow. His mouth became tighter. Tweek responded by scrunching his own lighter, thinner brown ones together, before nodding to the exit door of Tokens grand backyard. Craig took the hint, and took the lead, too. 

“We’re leaving.” Craig spoke with ease and confidence, tugging his hat on and standing up. 

“Who’s we?” Token asked Craig. Tweek would never be able to understand who gave Token such a smooth voice. The one time someone did hear it crack was Kenny, and he barely heard him from the sound muffling of his hood. It wasn’t fair. 

“We’s he,” Tweek raised his hand and stood from the undeniably comfortable seat. Craig did a two fingered salute and grabbed Tweek before leaving to the pool house. 

Tweek grabbed his things, which were just his backpack and his olive green shirt. After a short inner debate, he chose to tie it around his hips. Pulling his backpack on, Tweek smiled nervously at Craig, who was staring at him, waiting outside. 

Most of the walk was uneventful, except when the once white, fluffy clouds began to gather in the sky. The sun's light was lost quickly, and the dry air became humid. The wind picked up, birds flocked to their trees, and cats went under shade. 

Tweek felt a breeze on his hair, gently blowing his blond locks into flight. His arm and neck formed goosebumps as he looked up. A flash of lightning on the north and the roaring thunder after startled him sufficiently. The wind was getting faster, the braids on Craig’s chullo hat blowing in the wind, too. Craig flipped the hood of his jacket up and tucked his hands into his pocket. 

Tweek glanced at Craig, to see Craig staring at him. Almost 5 times in one day. Tweek felt his cheeks heat up and quickly looked away. But then Tweek felt aggravated.

“Gah! I’ve had it! You kept looking at me for way too long today! What’s wrong with you?!” Tweek raised his arms up to show his irritation. Craig bit his lower lip before speaking.

“Your freckles are here again. I haven’t seen them since last September.” Which, was a true statement. As soon as the slightest trace of fall showed, South Park became a snowed mountain town again. The weather also affected Tweeks skin, as without UV-B radiation the melanin production halts and makes Tweeks skin milky white once again. Admittedly, Tweek remembers a lot more girls hitting on him during the last month of school, June. They would gush about his freckles and make a big deal out of them. Apparently they made him attractive.

“And that’s it, right?” Tweek could feel the rain build up on his hair and shoulders. Tiny droplets of water fell from the sky. 

“Yeah.” 

“Oh for fucks sake!” Tweek screamed as the rain started to fall, running up to Craig and smacking him on the shoulders repeatedly, not being able to reach higher.

“I,”  _ smack,  _ “thought,”  _ smack,  _ “I,”  _ smack,  _ “did,”  _ smack,  _ “something,”  _ smack,  _ “wrong!”  _ Smacksmacksmack. _

“I-I’m sorry,” Craig was laughing, and his hood had fallen down. His chullo was getting wet, and the rain was a downpour, leaving anything not in a three foot radius in a blurry fog. Craig looked at Tweeks face, cheeks round because he was holding his breath, obviously frustrated. It would look at least a little intimidating if not the rain making Tweeks hair like a wet dogs’.

Tweek looked up. The rain hit his eyes but he didn’t care. Then Tweek had a shocking realization. “My phone!” Tweek went to check his pockets, and when his hands came out empty, Tweek started freaking out. After screaming, Tweek had remembered leaving it on the breakfast table at Tokens. “ _ Fuck. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooo i wonder what’s gonna happen nextttttt


	3. Comfort and Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry this was a day late! I had a basketball game to attend!

Tweek ran in a hurry, rain hitting him from all directions. He’d left Craig on the sidewalk in his panic, but that didn’t matter at the moment. What mattered was, he’d left his phone, the one luxury his parents gave him, at Token’s, and another thing, he’d never replied to that message from his dad. 

Richard Tweak could be nice. But he was fake. Manipulative. His smiles were saccharin, dripping with venom but so real people could believe them. Richards eyes were gray, and they could almost seem like the same storm clouds Tweek was under right now, if he were mad. Richard Tweak would… hit Tweek, from ages three to seven, to make all of Tweek’s  _ punishments  _ engraved into Tweeks innocent mind. Tweek was force fed coffee grounds and he would sometimes have the boiling drink poured on his back. Thankfully, it was over when he was seven. But after the traumatizing experiences, Tweek didn’t dare invoke the wrath of his father.

Tweek’s mother, on the other hand, was… different. She’d fake love him. She would say that she loved him and kiss him goodnight, but Tweek knew better. The one day she’d forgotten it was a half day… Tweek heard something he definitely was not supposed to have heard. 

“ _ Yeah, he’s just...so annoying. He always cries. And panics. That twitchy bastard is lucky I have control over myself. And he’s such a fucking-... _ ”

Tweek didn’t need to hear anymore. So he left the house to hang out at Clyde’s, and came back at his usual arrival time. His mother… acted sweet and kind. Acted. Tweek didn’t respond to any of her  _ concerned questions _ . 

Shaking his head free of thoughts, Tweek ran into the rich area of South Park. It had large metal gates and needed passcode access. But, the gates were for cars only, so Tweek ran through two of the metal bars. The rain was just as heavy in this area, but the houses were big enough to see. Reaching Token’s house, he ran through the second gate today and hurried to the brick porch. Ringing the gold doorbell, Token answered. 

“ _ Who’s this? _ ”

“Teacup!” Tweek said in a louder voice than necessary. Why his code was “ _ teacup” _ ? It’s because Tweek hadn’t had the growth spurt everyone else in his group (or school) had. Most likely stunted by the coffee he nearly inhaled. Clyde called him Teacup after looking at how while everyone was drinking coffee from their mugs, (Tweek didn’t drink anymore coffee after the entire rehab and therapy), and Tweek’s cup of tea almost represented their group. Craig, Clyde, Token and Jimmy had color coordinated mugs of blue, red, purple and yellow respectively, Tweek had an elegant green teacup. Tweek slapped Clyde after a few days, as everyone had started calling him teacup. 

The double doors opened and the grandeur lights from the house spilled outside. “Sheesh, what happened to you?” Token looked actually concerned, (unlike Tweek’s mom), and he had a very confused look on his face. “Oh by the way, you left your-,” 

“Phone! Yeah, that’s why I’m here,” Tweek looked sheepish and rubbed the back of his head, which was wet.

“Yep. You wanna come inside? I don’t think you should go outside in the next few hours, the storms gonna get worse.” Of course Token knew that. With a service so expensive, the WiFi speed was bound to be fast. Even in storms this bad. 

“Yes, Tweek.” Linda Black came from the large living room to the doorway and put a hand on Token’s shoulder, but was only able to do so because of her heels. That’s when Tweek remembered the hated fact that he had to look up to literally everyone. Even Butters.

“I-I don’t wanna be a bother!!” Tweek really didn’t feel like disrupting the peace of the Black’s. 

“No, no! Not at all,” Mrs. Black was persistent. Tweek didn’t want to make her unhappy. Tweek stepped into the house and felt the doors close behind him. “Wait here, I’ll get you a towel,” Mrs. Black called from the other side of the house.

Tweek put his book bag down and removed his soaked green shirt from his hips. 

Just as promised, Linda Black came back with a towel, but she was wearing her raincoat and held an umbrella. 

_ That’s why she was wearing shoes in the house. _

She draped the towel around Tweeks shoulders and kissed Token’s cheek before leaving, her heels heard outside on the pavement.

“You wanna change clothes? I think I have something that fits you,” Tweek doubted Token. Token was a good 9” inches taller than him, even standing taller than Craig. Tweek took off his vans and realized how cold he felt. At that point, Tweek didn’t care how big the clothes were going to be.

Token and Tweek reached the fourth floor of the mansion via elevator. The elevator was as large as Tweeks bedroom and it had seating, an aquarium and a few succulents. Walking down Token’s floor’s hallway, Tweek couldn’t help but gape. 

Tweek hadn’t seen Token’s floor in a few months. He’d seen it before the spring renovations, full of middle school and freshman year memorabilia. Now, it was all gold and purple, with the occasional photo of the group or individual pictures of anyone in it. Tweek blushes at how his frame held small green jewels, like peridots and emerald. 

Token guided him to the bathroom, turning on the blinding lights. “Wait here, I’ll go get the clothes,” with that said, Token dashed to the biggest doors on the floor at the end of the hall. Tweek waited in the bathroom, leaning against the marble sink. He felt cold. Really cold. 

“I’m back!” Token announced when he got back, with a pile of clothes in his hands. 

_ A whole lotta purple and black. Why am I not surprised. _

Token put the clothes in the counter area before he got out. “When you’re done, just come to my bedroom.” 

Tweek nodded and Token left while pulling the doors closed. Tweek pulled of his wet shirt and dragged down his soaked pants before stepping out of them. After looking at the items on the counter, Tweek saw that Token had provided him with underwear. Tweek took off his cold and drenched ones before pulling on the comfy black pair, which was dry, to Tweek’s satisfaction. Tweek pulled on the black sweatpants and tugged on the purple sweater, which, of course, was Armani Exchange and had a golden T on it. 

The sweaters collar was too wide and it exposed his collarbones. The sleeves were too big and covered Tweek’s hands, with even more room to spare. The entire sweater reached his mid thigh and made him seem shorter than he actually was. 

_ Go figure. _

Tweek nearly placed his wet clothes into the hamper at the corner of the room, and slipped off his wet socks to put into it too. Tweek felt warm and tired.

He left the bathroom and walked sluggishly into Token’s room, marveling at the sheer space and beauty it held. Token’s bed itself was larger than king size and looked like a giant cloud in Tweek’s exhausted eyes. Tweek flopped himself on the bed like a starfish, holding a massive pillow under his head. He didn’t know why there was another warmth beside him, but, it was cold, and warmth was appreciated.

Tweek’s eyelids felt heavy, and he drifted off into dreamland without a second thought.

 

_ Tweek felt like he couldn’t breathe. _

_ After realizing he was laying down, he sat upright abruptly, taking a deep breath.  _

 

_ He looked at his surroundings, which included a deep blue abyss.  _

 

_ But then his clothes felt wet. _

 

_ And now his head was underwater. _

 

_ Water filled his lungs, and he felt it lift him up. _

 

_ Because someone was pulling him up. _

 

_ All he could see was blue. _

 

_ And splotches of yellow, tan, and white soon met the scene. _

 

_ He was out of the water. _

 

_ Who saved him? _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_. _

 

_ Craig! _

  
  


Then Tweek woke up. 

The room was dark, and when Tweek inhaled it smelled of the sea and roses. Tweek took a deep breath, and soaked in the scent. His own room smelt of papers and coffee, even after he quit 2 years ago. The room was mostly dark, with a wall mount aquarium lighting the right wall, and the headlights of Token’s king sized bed lighting up Tweek himself. The room was cold due to the air conditioner on twenty-four-seven, (curses of having “ _ money cautious _ ” parents), and felt like some luxury hotel room. The sweater Tweek was wearing smelled of expensive and cologne. Tweek felt perplexed before realizing he was wearing Token’s clothes.

Reaching enough energy to at least sit up and slip his his feet down to the faux fur rug below the bed, he ganders around his surroundings to familiarize himself again. Tweek stands up and walks out of the room, looking at the dark hall, lights off because no one might be really on the floor at the moment.

_ Looking for Token. _

“Boo!” 

“Jesus fucking Christ!” Tweek jumps about a meter into the air before spinning around to who startled him once more. “Do you have a problem with me?!” 

“No, I just think it’s funny.” Token is cool and chuckles into the back of his hand, and his white sleeveless hoodie looks like a light lavender from the light outside. “I wanna show you something, let’s go.”

Token grabs on to Tweek’s shoulder and they walk to the elevator once more, and the elevator opens up spreading blinding light onto the hallway. Going up to the attic, Tweek wonders what the attic has to offer in a house as lavish as Token’s. Then Tweek feels large hands close his eyes. 

“What the actual hell, dude?” Tweek now feels, in a way, scared. What would Token do? Kill him? Maybe torture him first? Then, Token would pay the police to forget about it! Tweek’s corpse would stay in the attic until 2145 and then Token’s great grandchildren would find his bones! Who would Token have his kids with, though?! Maybe Nichole? They broke up in the 8th grade though! Or, it could be Red! Wait, Red likes girls—

“It’s a surprise, shhhhh,” Token calms Tweek down, slightly, with that annoyingly smooth voice of his. The doors open, and the two teens step out. Tweek hears the elevator doors close and feels the soft carpet below his bare feet. Token takes him to what Tweek assumes is the middle of the room before pointing his head up. 

“Ready?” Token asks Tweek, and removes his hands from Tweek’s eyes. 

Tweek feels like tearing up.

Above him, is the glass roof of the house. But, the glass is crystal clear, showing Tweek what he was meant to see. The night sky. The room gets a million degrees colder, and Tweek feels goosebumps raise on his skin. The sky isn’t black, it’s a dark midnight blue. The cause being the trillions of stars lighting it up. The sky is so clear, however. Even from the surface of the earth, Tweek could make out a few hundred galaxies. Meteors and shooting stars cross the sky as if it were no big deal. The room should be dark. But with the light spilling in from the source of a million stars, every thing the attic has to offer could be seen. 

Then, Tweek remembers his dream. A blue abyss. But, this blue abyss doesn’t scare him. This blue abyss assures him with light and passion. This blue abyss is comforting, beautiful, and… warm. Tweek wants to cry.

He feels the tears, hot and wet, slip down his cheeks and onto the sweater he was attiring. 

“Do you like it- woah dude! You crying?” Token’s easy attitude morphs into worry at seeing his teary eyed friend. 

“Yeah,” Tweek sniffs, smiling. “I’m fine.”

Tweek walks away from the center to go to the winding glass staircase. The attic is full of books and peace and childhood. But all Tweek wants right now is to see the space get closer to him. He wants the stars to be just a little closer in his grasp. Tweek wants to burn by those stars. All he wants.

Token follows him up, and they look at one another. 

Tokens gaze always makes Tweek feel bashful. But today, those eyes make him feel a different way. He feels shy, instead. Tweek feels his cheeks heat up and turn pink. He smiles a bit bigger before walking up to Token, and wrapping his arms around him. Tweek presses the side of his head onto Token’s chest ( _ damn his height, _ ) and listens to the thump of Token’s heartbeat before speaking up once again.

“Thank you so much.”

Tweek feels Tokens own arms wrap around Tweek, and Tweek hears Token’s heartbeat get faster and faster.

“No...problem.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)


	4. Plastic Throne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas;)

It’s been months since the “blue” incident, and school was back in motion. Tweek easily adapted to his high school in freshman year due to the familiar faces, so sophomore year would be no different. Tweek kept his identity safe and secret, away from blackmailers and bad people. The classes were easy to pass if you paid attention, and his friends would group up at any chance two of them were in the same room. Even if they had fun, they’d take their schoolwork seriously. 

Token, of course, was the top of the school in 3 AP classes and had an average of 103.89. Tweek followed with one AP class and an average of 98.5. Craig took no AP classes and replaced his blanks with music class, and had an average of 93.21, following Jimmy by exactly 1 point, putting Jimmy’s average at 94.21. Clyde was the lowest in their group, but even he had a 90. 

Tweek was happy with his group. They had fun, they laughed, studied, cried, and grew as people, together. 

In the second week of November, a conflict arose.

Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny weren’t fond of Craig, Token, Clyde, Jimmy and Tweek. More than once the groups had stare offs, or even straight up arguments. Tweek didn’t understand why Stan’s gang hated them, however. Maybe it was because Token beat Kyle’s average of 101.4, or maybe it was because Craig was gifted the old music teacher’s electric guitar as a parting gift, and Stan wasn’t. Maybe it was because Clyde had more than a few girls trying to flirt with him on the daily, and Cartman couldn’t even keep Heidi. Or maybe it was the fact that Jimmy was now the school’s lover boy and Kenny was reduced to a “whore” as Tweek once heard a girl say. 

The other group didn’t have a problem with Tweek, as far as Tweek knew. They wouldn’t mess with him much. Or so he thought.

_ Tuesday, November 9th, 2023. _

Tweek was focusing dearly on the painting he was working on in art class. His hair had been pinned back by several bobby pins he had in his bag, and his ears were covered by Clyde’s headphones to cancel sound out. His apron had no more white patches of fabric, and each square inch covered by paint and charcoal and pastel chalks of different shades. His tongue stuck out of his mouth as he concentrated, his hands full of various paintbrushes. 

_ “Hold on tight, this ride is a wild one.” _

Tweek listened to the music entering his ears, and he could feel the ground shake as some water spilled from his paint brush cleaning cup, meaning that someone was running. 

_ “Make no mistake, there’ll be a day when you can’t cover up what you’ve done.”  _

Tweek used the tiniest brush he had to paint on the small dots of dust glowing by the “sun” in his painting. Around him, a dozen kids were yelling about something.

_ “Now don’t lose your fight kid, it only takes a little push to pull on through.” _

Adding the last shade of green in the person’s eyes, Tweek sat back and looked at what he created. Tweek was about to sigh, as-

**_BANG_ **

Suddenly, Tweek felt the air knocked out of his lungs as a large mass, inferebly a person, crashed into him. They were obviously larger, as Tweek, along with his paint palette and his water cup, canvas and chair, all fell to the ground. Tweek inevitably landed on his painting, and he felt the cold, wet paint smear into his skin and under him. 

In his ears, Tweek could still hear the music.

_ “...and we’ll be missing you.” _

Finally reaching his senses, Tweek put his hands on his ruined painting and pushed himself up, pushing the, quite frankly, heavy person off as well. Tweek stood up, and pulled the headphones down to rest on his shoulders. Tweek used the inside of his shirt collar to wipe the paint from his eyes before opening them. He was face to face with about 15 or so teens, all in shock and fear. Tweek turned, and look who he sees, 

_ Eric Motherfucking Cartman. _

Clyde, who was sitting right next to him, ( _ how else would Tweek acquire his headphones?)  _ stood up and looked at the same person Tweek had his gaze fixed on. 

Tweek let out a shaky breath before his lip started wobbling, and he blinked the tears away. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Tweek dusted a bit of dirt from his grey jeans and swiftly left the room. 

Clyde was strong. Wanting to impress a few girls in Middle School and Freshman year, he took up basketball and football. His physique changed dramatically, as did his fighting skills. He grew broader and taller, and could tower over a few people if he so wished. Now, Cartman would face the wrath of Clyde Donovan.

“Tell me why you did that.” Clyde commanded, his eyes turning from the usual warm chocolate to dark umber. He stuck his hands into his red varsity jacket and squared his shoulders. Some of the teens in the room cowered in fear while others tried to hide their anxiety. When Cartman didn’t reply, Clyde stomped his foot and growled. “I said,  _tell me why you did that._ __ _ **** ****_ **** **** **** _ **** **** **”**_

“I-I was trying- t-to fun awa-ay f-from Ka-ahl,” even Cartman, the most egotistical asshole in the high school, would be afraid of Clyde.

“It’s because Kyle was finally done with his bullshit,” Kenny supplied from the far corner of the room, where Butters was on his lap, sketching into a canvas for painting preparation. 

Clyde glared right into Cartman’s quivering frame before smiling softly. “Be safe,  _ Eric. _ ”

Clyde picked up the once gorgeous painting and left with it, and everyone knew there was hell to pay. To begin, Tweek had been working on that painting since Monday. Then, Tweek’s concentration broken could result in panic attacks or worse, him passing out for days on end. Furthermore, Clyde had called Cartman by his first name, and he left. 

No one felt safe at the moment, besides Kenny and Butters, who never involved themselves with the other group.

You see, Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were the centers of attentions in Middle School. With everyone’s growth as people, they had gotten, in a way, attractive. Kyle still was in basketball, and Kenny still had girls lining up the block to get with him. Stan and Wendy were thriving as a couple, along with Heidi and Cartman, as well.

On the other hand, Tweek was gone for a 2 years of middle school in New York, doing middle school there, as well as rehab and therapy. A place full of people who accepted him for who he was, a place that knew that he was different and that was okay, a place that didn’t think that he was a freak, that was all Tweek needed. Token had undergone a serious break up with Nichole. Craig made a fool of himself more times than necessary. Clyde cried so much, he was seen as a crybaby. Even Jimmy was seen as irrelevant. The group had almost fallen apart.

Then, Tweek came back. His hair was now golden, full of volume, as opposed to yellow and thin from pulling it out so much, that stuck out in all directions. His teeth were straight from braces, and even his wardrobe accustomed a more New York style. Tweek could button his shirts properly. But, that wasn’t necessary, as he just tied them around his waist as an accessory. His eyes glimmered under all and any light and he didn’t twitch. Instead of pale and borderline anorexic, he had rosy cheeks and pink lips and a pretty healthy physique.

Token got over his break up as he and his group focused on reuniting with the others. Turns out, he just needed something to distract him to go back to normal, be it a few movie nights or just to laugh with his closest friends. His parents could focus once again on their careers and they renovated the house every two years. Their wallets became thick, and their family grew stronger.

Craig finally went to the music room during lunch to escape the laughs and stares of his supposed peers. He picked up a guitar and tried a few chords, and suddenly, Jimmy, Clyde, Token and Tweek were singing along to the played tune. Craig realized that there were going to be some serious meteor showers soon, and refocused himself on astrology. He felt like he let spaceman down. So now, he had to make spaceman proud again. 

Clyde finally took a few minutes to breathe. He realized he had lost not just his popularity, but even the respect from his peers. Clyde immersed himself in football and finally grew his strength against not only those who wanted to physically hurt him, but also those who’d make him hurt emotionally, as well.

Jimmy regained a sense of confidence every time the groups’ stomachs hurt from laughing at one of his jokes. He began putting himself out there again, and began flirting as a distraction. He had passed about 23 girlfriends in 8th grade and 9th grade combined. 

Clyde’s Jordan’s stomped loudly in the hallway as he ran, peeking into each corner and crevice meticulously, trying to find Tweek. Paint stained vans prints ran down the hallway, and into the music room. Clyde slowed down his steps, and they soon became quiet. 

Then Clyde heard the voices.

“ _ It’s not new though!” _

Tweek’s voice was wavering, as he was most likely crying.

“ _ How long, though?” _

A new voice. Craig.

“ _ Since September.” _

Okay, so something's been happening since September. 

“ _ What does he do?” _

Now there’s a guy, and he does something.

“ _ He’s been, saying things...and he-he might’ve...tried to choke me a c-couple of times… but! Craig, don’t you dare fight Cartman! I don’t want you to be banned from...everything!-“ _

So Cartman’s been trying to choke Tweek. Interesting.

 

When they entered high school, a lot had changed. Along with the new found strength of their group, people began thinking they were “powerful”. 

Clyde couldn’t blame them. Craig had gotten his growth spurts and he’d also gained muscle as well. His dull eyes shined again and his skin became tan over the summer. He was seen as the most attractive kid once again. Token had started flexing, too. He’d drive the group to anywhere with any expensive car he could. But at that moment he just drove his Ferrari. Token supplied the group with money and support, going as far as to start trust funds for them. Jimmy’s straight toothed smiles made him a heartthrob. Clyde became the star player of the football team. 

As for Tweek?

He started singing and acting again. He improved all of his artistic abilities in New York as a distraction, and it paid off. He stood short, at 5’5”, yes, but he’d gained immense flexibility, talent, and a lot more hobbies. 

In the October of 9th grade, he’d sang along a tune of Craig’s acoustic guitar. Soon, the cafeteria was silent as he sang, and moved himself with the beat. People clapped and cheered, and finally, Tweek shined in the spotlight, winning various competitions and contests.

Sure, maybe it was because the group had a better friendship than Cartman, Stan, Kyle and Kenny, or it might’ve been the-

Clyde finally felt it click,

The plastic throne incident!

South Park High School isn’t one for...stereotyping, the entire town isn’t. But they had one thing that was exactly like a high school movie. The seating. 

In middle school, an idea developed. The most popular and liked kids would sit in the center table in the cafeteria. They would be literally the centers of attention. Stan’s gang had claimed the table all through middle school. 

But 9th grade changed them all. 

Instead of the usual 4 seats at the table, there was now 5. The table was circular. And the chairs’ colors didn’t match Stan’s, Kyle’s, Cartman’s and Kenny’s brown, orange, teal and tangerine.

No.

They were navy blue, red, green, purple, and yellow.

And there sat,

The new popular kids.

Cartman cared about his status. At the time he was one of the most popular people in school, people would do his dirty work, homework, or even give him their money. 

At first people were speculating about why “Craig and those guys” would sit at the popular table. Then they wondered why Tweek Tweak was there with them. But after the entire talent show, people understood why they were there. A table full of talent, strength, love, acceptance, and wealth. 

Stan’s gang had stayed at the center table because they were the center of drama. 

Nothing else.

So when Tweek finally showed of his reason of being at the table of plastic thrones, 

Stan’s gang had lost their position in the high school hierarchy. 

Not to mention that Clyde felt like his group was more attractive in looks as well, but that’s besides the point.

Clyde could hear Tweek whimpering and then Craig whispering, “ _ you’re fine. _ ” Wait, were they-

Clyde ran into the room and saw that Craig had his, frankly, large hands touching the bruises on Tweek’s now exposed neck. Clyde understood that the South Park fall could be could and thought that  _ that  _ might’ve been the reason why Tweek wore turtlenecks so often. Now he saw that the neck was covered in hand shaped and finger shaped bruises ranging in a few different shades from red to purple.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular updating schedule is here but just wanted to give y’all a Christmas present:)


	5. Smoke Rings Around Butterflies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GOING TO NORTH PARK;;;;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in one week? It’s more likely than you think!

Craig’s hands were ghosting over all the new and old marks on Tweek’s neck. Once pale and soft, now marred and painful looking. 

Craigory Alejandro Tucker was a lot of things. He was a musician, a friend, a brother, a son, and sometimes, even an asshole. But he would never in a thousand years be an asshole to his friends. Craig would burn his chullo before he’d ever do such a thing. Now he was brushing the pads of his fingertips along hand marks on his best friend’s throat. Each touch would make Tweek shiver, tremble and let out soft sounds of pain and discomfort. 

What was weird was, Craig felt...hot. His cheeks were burning and his head was spinning, and even with Tweek so close, a part of Craig’s head was screaming at him to pull Tweek closer. Craig’s guitar leaned against one leg of the grand piano, and his back was pushed against the other. Tweek was on his knees, straddling one of Craig’s thighs, his art apron abandoned in the corner of the room. 

The music room was useless, and no one but Stan and Craig went there anymore. The electric lines for lights in the room were cut off and hung on the high ceiling. There were grandeur windows without curtains or blinds, letting in any light possible. Currently at 3PM after daylight savings day, the sun peaked directly into the room. It was dusty and everything almost glowed. 

Craig noticed how the band shirt over Tweek’s turtleneck shirt had the logo for Panic! At The Disco, even if their music was part of 2019’s era. Craig looked up at Tweek, his blue eyes glowing a green like his own. Tweek’s golden hair was wild in all directions and his bobby pins were scattered across a dusty floor. With the windows behind Tweek making his hair glow like a halo, Tweek looked like an angel.

An angel that did not deserve the marks of hands on his neck.

Craig’s hands pressed onto Tweek’s neck, and the noise that came from Tweek’s throat was obscene and definitely not appropriate. Tears finally leaked from Tweek’s eyes as he cried at the pain. 

“You’re fine.” Craig reassures when Tweek whimpers again. 

They’re so close, Tweek’s lips are pink and perfect and mere inches away from Craig’s when-

“Tweek!”

_ God motherfucking damn it. _

“Gah-!” Tweek jumped out of Craig’s hands before rubbing his neck in pain. After realizing, he immediately pulled the collar of his turtleneck up. “Hey Clyde.”

“Are you okay? The fall didn’t hurt too much, did it?” Clyde played dumb and pretended he didn’t see Craig trying to kiss Tweek. Craig saw that Clyde was at the door way, and Tweek didn’t know anything. 

Craig decided to leave it like that.

“Yeah, there was a lot of paint on my face though, so I had Craig help me wash it off,” Tweek was looked genuinely grateful, and his smile felt radiant and beautiful. Craig looked away before he could lose himself.

“I brought your painting, if you still want it,” Clyde gestured to the painting in his hands.

“No, just throw it away. I could always work on a new one,” Tweek grimaced slightly before getting a look of realization on his face. “Oh! Right, here,” Tweek said and ran to the edge of the room where his painting apron was and picked it up to reveal the headphones under. He dashed with them across the room and handed it to Clyde. “Thank you, these were really helpful,” Tweek was smiling that beautiful smile of his, Craig could feel it.

“ _ All students please proceed to P.M. homeroom. _ ”

“Ah, Shit, I left my bag in the art room!” Tweek exclaimed worriedly and sprinted out, leaving Craig and Clyde alone.

“So-”

“Shut up, I swear to god you say one fucking thing-”

“Fine I won’t say one thing. But I did see that you were trying to kiss Mr. Teacup before I came in. That’s sixteen things.” Clyde concluded with a smirk, looking smug.

“For fucks sake.”

  
  
  


Tweek couldn’t find his bag. It wasn’t in the art room. 

As he moped while walking to his homeroom, his thoughts reverted as to what his bag held that held any importance. He had his phone and wallet in his pockets, and his keys were unnecessary, because he could always just use the door to the house from the coffee shop. 

He walked into room 456B and sat down, nervously playing with the collar of his shirt. Tweek’s head blurred out what was being said, worried that Clyde had heard Craig and his conversation. 

Tweek thought of Clyde as the decider of the groups safety. Token might’ve had the money to get anyone to do his bidding, and Craig might’ve had the skills, hell, Jimmy had the popularity. But Clyde was a storm waiting to be unleashed if something happened. He was intimidating, intellectual and most of all, Clyde had  _ connections _ . 

To start, Clyde and Bebe still were close friends, and she had the insight of all things gossip in the entire town, from pre-k to college. Clyde was good friends with every member of the football team, and god knows their strength. Clyde was popular amongst students as well. 

Clyde was not one to be messed with.

If Clyde wasn’t after Cartman for ruining Tweek’s painting, then he’d be after Cartman for trying to commit homicide.

Tweek rose from his seat at the bell, and ran out of the room. 

Running down 4 flights of stairs, he dashed like a madman out of the school to where Token was waiting for the rest of their groupies. As a Rolls Royce as their mode of transport for the day, Clyde was sat on the hood while Token was leaning against the side of it. Jimmy was tucking his crutches into the trunk, and Craig was supporting him. 

“Hey!” Tweek called as he got to them, and as he drew attention to his group, people began talking about the car. Some people were gathering around the group as well. 

“Alright, that’s everyone. Get in the car, you hoes.” Token unlocked the car and as Clyde stepped to open the passenger seat, he was stopped. “No. Tweek gets to sit in the front today.”

Clyde had a look of utter betrayal and Tweek giggled at that. So, with a puppy like sad face, Clyde sat at Tweek’s usual spot, the right window.

Opening the door when he got in, the first thing Tweek saw was his bag. “My bag! I thought I lost it!” 

“I saw it in the art room, but you weren’t there, so I just took it,” Token informs while putting his seatbelt on and starting the car. He hands Jimmy the aux cord before pressing on gas and the group drives out of school. 

“Thanks,” Tweek smiles at Token and the smile Token gives Tweek makes him feel like he ate butterflies for lunch and not pizza. 

Speeding up on top of the highway leaving South Park, they all look outside the windows. Mountain ranges far as the eye can see, and the setting sun reflecting its gold on the water. 

“Jimmy, if you don’t play something right now, I’ll give the cord to  _ Clyde _ .” Token threatens and looks into the rear view mirror, and Jimmy starts to play-

“ _ This is gospel, for the fallen ones _ ,”

“Locked away in permanent slumber, Assembling their philosophies-”

“From pieces of broken memories,” Tweek and Craig sung along to the song and as usual, Clyde started recording for his Snapchat. 

“Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the b-beat of my heart,” suddenly Jimmy was joining them too, as the camera panned to him.

“Oh, this is the beat of my heart, this is the beat of my heart,” now Token was in it too, eyes on the road and a smirk on his face. 

Everyone fell quiet at Craig finally doing a solo, “the gnashing teeth and criminal tongues conspire against the odds.”

“But they haven’t seen the best of us yet,” Token continues as he drives into North Park City.

Everyone dropped in volume for Tweek’s favorite line.

“If you love me, let me go! If you love me let me go,” Tweek’s voice was melodious and in tune, smooth and perfect hitting every note, satisfactory vocals making for the greatest Brendon Urie imitation.

They kept going to all and any songs they found, and Clyde’s Snapchat story had more than four thousand views already. The sun was halfway down and they stopped at their destination, 

**_CLUB VANDAL_ ** .

“Token, w-why are we here?” Jimmy was supporting himself with his crutches as Clyde closed the trunk of the car, and joined the group. 

“I’m supposed to pick something up,” Token answered and they entered. The club smelled of something Tweek couldn't identify. Tweek was so very familiar with the smell, though. 

Token left them at the doorway. The people were tired looking and the employees were standing on numb feet. Some people were eating so much food that they looked ready to pass out. Scanning through the booths of people, Tweek couldn’t recognize a single person. Then, he focused on a few different shades of black and saw the South Park goths. Apparently, they noticed him too.

Tweek remembers them coming in frequently during 8th grade for coffee when the diner was under repair. They told him that him pursuing art as a male was one of the most nonconformist things they’d ever seen done. They said he’d gained their respect for life.

Then, Pete Thelman was walking over to him. “Tweek.” Tweek could feel that his friends were surprised to hear a goth say someone’s actual name in a normal tone.

“Peter.” Then Tweek felt his group feel way more surprised to hear someone say Pete’s actual name and not end up with a few bruises. 

Pete’s red roots were still prominent, and his style was the same, except for the addition of black converse to it. He and Tweek held a staring contest before melting into giggles and laughter. 

“I thought you’d never be here in a place like this. You, rule following, emotionally smart, never to be illegal in any way shape or form, Tweek Tweak, here, in a place like this?” Pete concluded, and took a long drag of his cigarette. 

“Fuck you.” Tweek humored him and grabbed the cigarette, and watched as Pete blew the smoke into rings around his face. Tweek felt so, so normal, until his heart started beating too crazy again. To distract himself from the crazy hot smile Pete was directing towards him, Tweek turned the cigarette and took a drag himself, blowing it straight up into Pete. 

“You’ve fascinated me for so long. How do you do it?” Pete takes his cigarette back before dropping it and stomping on it. Tweek silently gulps. 

“With passion.” Tweek concludes, crossing his arms, switches his legs weight distribution by sticking his hip out slightly and smirking.

“Oh, you,” Pete towers over him in a way, and then he wraps his arms around Tweek’s smaller frame. “Never change, you hear me? Never change.”

Tweek wraps his own arms around  _ Peter _ , not Pete, and sighs dreamily. “Wouldn’t think of it.”

Pete leaves as he sees Token coming back, and winks to Tweek who responds by looking away, and blushing. From the corner of his eye, Tweek saw Pete stop and stare at him for a second, dazed. 

Then Tweek refocused himself on his group, where Token had now acquired a strange bag. 

Everyone but Tweek smiled knowingly. 

_ Was there a memo I missed? _

The trip back to South Park was uneventful and Tweek started doing his homework before he had to worry about it in the night. Stars had befallen the dark sky, and Tweek felt, in a way, jaded. He’d seen them up so close and so many at a time, a few hundred just sprinkled on to a black background was boring and lackluster. But then Tweek so the excitement in Craig’s eyes. Craig hadn’t seen the attics new roof, had he? Tweek felt a few more butterflies flying around in his abdomen before he realized that he really did like Craig. Like-like. More than friends like. 

Then Tweek looked away and felt solemn. His feelings would never be reciprocated. He was sure. So he took his sketchbook out and started drawing. Each line with smooth precision, each swirl, loop or dot exactly where he meant them. When he finished, his product was of a few butterflies following an astronaut. 

They reached their destination, the Black residency. They were gone on a supposed business trip, so the house was empty. So the group went into the living room, and turned the light powered chandeliers on, and sat in the large and luxurious couches. 

“I’ll get the lighter,” Token called as he left for the kitchen. Tweek felt so confused. When Token came back, he took out rolled dollar bills full of a green substance.

_ Green. _

“God fucking damn it.” Everyone was given one as Token passed the lighter around, lighting the ends and dragging long breaths of the smoke. Tweek inhaled the smoke and soon, his mind felt light. Tweek couldn’t see straight (ha-ha) and he felt like giggling at everything. 

Craig was done with his first two and moved on to his second. Clyde was passed out next to Jimmy, who was going to town on the Black’s strawberries. Token was casually texting someone. 

“Wh’re you textiiiiiiing…” Tweek had difficulty saying his sentence and giggled harder. He stood up with effort and walked over to Token, and nearly sat on Token’s lap. Tweek rolled his head into Token’s shoulder and saw that he was texting “ _ Nicotine.” _

Wait no, it read “Nichole.” Tweek giggled at his own stupidity. “Oooooooooooooo, Token’s texting a giiiiiirl,” Tweek managed to get out between his fits of laughter, and tried to read out the texts. “ _ I really like y- _ ” Tweek felt Token’s hand slap over his mouth. Tweek giggles into it and pulls it off his face.

“I don’t want the others to know, but,” Token gets in  proximity to Tweek’s ear, “but I’m trying to get back with Nichole.”

“Oh my gooooood…! Let’s go upstaaaaairs, I wanna hear aboooout iiit!” Tweek drags any words he can, and grabs Token by the hand. It was warm on his face, and now it was warm in his hand. “I like your hand.” 

“Thanks, Tweek.” Token supports Tweek’s flimsy attempts at walking and helps him walk to the elevator, going to Token’s floor. As they got out of the elevator, the two walked to Token’s room. It was exactly the same as last time, but now there was Token’s jacket on his hooks full of coats and sweaters. Tweek flopped himself onto the bed and started laughing. “Tell meeeeeee…”

“I guess I’ll start from the beginning. She started watching me and complimenting me during basketball practice, and she cheered for me during the games. Then we started texting again, and here we are.” Token finishes and walks to his mini fridge. “You want anything?” 

“An apple juice!” Tweek falls back to the bed laying down, laughing again. “Hey, T’ken?”

“Yeah?” Token sat next to Tweek and started drinking an expensive looking blue drink, handing Tweek his box of apple juice.

“How do you know if you like someone?” Tweek unwrapped the straw and punched it into the foil hole. Tweek sucked on the straw a felt happy at the sweet taste.

“Well,” Token started, licking his lips for the excess drink on them. “You’ll feel like your stomach isn’t functioning properly. Then your face gets really warm near them, and sometimes you feel shy in their gaze.”

Tweek gasped, “that’s exactly what happens when I’m with Craig!! And I always see him look really nice, even if he looks like shit. And he’s so nice to me…” Tweek finished his apple juice and fell asleep on Token’s shoulder.

“Craig, huh.” Token mumbled before picking Tweek up,

_ Holy shit it’s like lifting a strawberry _

and placing Tweek on his bed gently. Token threw the drink containers out into the little garbage chute in his room before tucking Tweek in, and turning the lights off as he left. 

Token made his way downstairs, where Craig, Jimmy and Clyde were laughing at each other. Their eyes were red rimmed and their tones were slurred. Jimmy and Clyde looked absolutely high off the 4 blunts they had, and Craig was on his seventh and still looked slightly presentable.

“Craig, fucking tell us what the fuck is happening with Tweek and Cartman.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I’ll update by the Friday I have it ready;) this chapter introduces the first conflict and you’ll get more details about it next chapter. NOW TOKEN KNOWWWS;;;;;;)


	6. Distrust Me, Loathe Me, Drown in Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0! ;)!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years!

After a lot of explaining, the group had gotten considerably and reasonably mad at Cartman. They needed a way to examine the bruises on Tweek’s neck, and he’d been sleeping like a koala, so he probably wouldn’t be awake at any touch. But in case he did wake up, it needed to be someone that Tweek was comfortable with.

Even with the amount of loathing Token had, Craig had to be the one to reveal the esophagus. Token had to go with Craig to take the pictures, since his camera was silent, and so were his footsteps. They entered the dark room and with the dim lighting of the streets outside, Craig saw that Tweek looked peaceful and happy sleeping. One of his hands rested on his chest while the other was next to him on the pillow. He maintains his ethereal and unworldly beauty even in his sleep. Craig comes closer to the bed, and Token follows. Tweek breathes heavier and turns his head to the other side, giving easy access to his throat. Craig pulls the turtleneck down gently, but Tweek whimpers in pain.

Craig responds by running his fingers up the side of Tweek’s neck to rest it on Tweek’s cheek. Tweek nuzzles into it whole Craig uses his other hand to continue pulling the collar down. Tweek straight up moans in pain, and Craig feels his cheeks get hot. He looks down at Tweek, peacefully passed out and downright vulnerable. Craig carefully leaned down to see Tweek’s neck, and no matter how many times Craig saw it all bruised and beat up, it still stopped his heart. Tweek’s making gentle, quiet sounds of discomfort, and had Token not known what was going on, he would’ve thought that Craig and Tweek were doing something very inappropriate.

Then Tweek struggled out of Craig’s hand, and whined something indecipherable. “Token?”

“Yes, I’m here,” Token handed the camera to Craig and they switched places. Tweek kept his eyes closed as he sat up and reached out. Token gave Tweek his hand and it was abruptly pulled, inevitably ending with Token on top of Tweek. Tweek wrapped his arms around Token and fell asleep again. 

Craig’s blood boiled with jealousy. Token moved to the side to actually give access to Tweek’s neck, which was exposed thanks to Craig, and Craig took a few pictures. 

“ _ What are you gonna do?”  _ Craig mouthed to Token, and Token looked carefully at the sleeping teen cuddling him.

“ _ Stay here. _ ” Token mouthed back. 

Craig nodded and Token went back to looking at Tweek. Craig took one last picture of Tweek sleeping under Token before leaving and viewing the pictures as he walked down the hall to the elevator. The first picture, was of course Tweek comfortably resting under Token. Craig didn’t know why, but he felt his mouth morph into a scowl. It was aggravating seeing someone else that was definitely not him comfort Tweek. When had Tweek and  _ Token  _ of all people gotten so close? 

Then Craig stopped. Why was  _ he  _ getting so irritated if Tweek had another really close friend? It might’ve been better, honestly. Token was reliable, logical, and intelligible. A great friend to have. So why did Craig feel...angry? And… violated?  _ Jealous _ ? 

No, that can’t be! Why would Craig be  _ jealous _ , of all things?!

Craig stepped into the elevator as he looked at the pictures he took of Tweek’s neck. Swiping through those pictures, he found himself looking at a few pictures the group took on their hang out days. 

_ Wow. _

Token’s pictures were straight up magnificent. 

There was a focus subject in each picture, and each picture was so clear you could make out the individual fabric follicles. Swiping through pictures of them as a group, Craig found a specific picture he  _ really  _ liked. It was of Tweek and him, with the latter’s arm wrapped around Tweek’s waist as they were sat on the bleachers of South Park High after school. The sun was low at golden hour and cast rays of honey colored light into the pairs eyes. Craig remembered the conversation.

_ “I think I just saw Stan and Kyle making out.” _

_ “No way. Stan’s dating Wendy!” _

_ “I have a picture!” _

Then Craig presses to the next picture, which was of course, Craig showing his phone to Tweek. 

Craig sped through the next few dozen, until he stopped on...a picture of Tweek. Tweek was sitting on the edge of the pool, and it looked to be night time, with the pool’s lights on. Tweek had a peacock nuzzling into his left hand and another one rubbing the side of it’s head on Tweek’s neck. The date on top read August 17th. 

**_That was Tweek’s birthday, you twat._ **

Craig now remembers that he forgot. He forgot that Tweek turned fifteen and none of the group except for Token remembered. 

_ Tucker, you’re stupid as fuck. _

Craig felt that jolt of jealousy deep into his face again, as he got off the elevator. Craig went back to the pictures of Tweek’s neck and handed the camera to Jimmy and Clyde, who looked confused as to why Craig looked like he was about to stab a bitch. “You okay dude?” Clyde spoke up and at that, Craig yelled in aggravation.

 

Upstairs, Tweek heard Craig, and jolted awake. Token was sat next to him, leaning on the headboard and still texting Nichole. “Token what time ‘s it?” 

“Hmmm, eleven thirty.” Token replied and shut off his I-Phone with a click. 

“Can we go downstairs?” Tweek mumbled as he sat up, and pressed his cheek on Token’s shoulder.

“Yeah. Wait, why’re you asking my opinion?” Token enquiries and helps Tweek stand up. Tweek grumbled something unintelligible, and bumped his head against elevator door when they reached it. They go down unceremoniously, and enter the living room, where Craig is sat quite aggressively.

“Craig?” Tweek manages to get out before Craig is pulling him through the mansion to the marble kitchen countertops. Tweek sits next to the stove, where he’s allowed to lean against the back wall, because there’s no cabinets on top. 

Craig puts his hands on either side of Tweek before initiating a glaring contest. “What the fuck, dude?”

“What?” Tweek mumbled, and looked away from Craig. Tweek just woke up from a two hour nap, his body was tired, he couldn’t speak without making a fool of himself, and now, Craig is trying to intimidate him to get answers about something. Tweek felt like he did not deserve this. 

“Your birthday. It was August Seventeenth. Why didn’t you tell us? Or, at least tell us we fucking forgot?” Craig practically yelled his questions, and Tweek felt like leaning back so Craig wasn’t so close that  _ Tweek could get funny ideas on what to do with their close proximity. _

“It wasn’t important, I just had a change in age,” Tweek answered, and Craig literally scoffed.

“You say that, but I saw the pictures of you at Token’s place on that day!” Craig got closer the more Tweek tried to get back. “You’re literally picking and choosing!”

“Yeah, he invited me over that day to just hang out and one of my memberships decided it would be a good idea to send me a message about “Happy Birthday get 30% off!” And Token saw it, so he just talked to me while we relaxed.” Tweek informed Craig and realized that his knees were wide apart and Craig was right there in between them.

“But…” Craig seemed sad. Apologetic. “Why didn’t you just tell us we forgot? We would’ve celebrated.” 

“I- it’s just not a big deal. If you want, you can throw me a ball next year, but I’m good with just having someone to talk to,” Tweek said with his eternal peace and calm.

Craig, however, felt a pang go through his heart.  _ Tweek just wanted someone to talk to. Someone that isn’t me.  _ And then, Craig, the dumbass, thought it would be appropriate to make the situation go on for longer than it needed to. “Why not me, huh? Why did it  _ have  _ to be Token?! Do you not trust me  _ that  _ much?!” Craig yelled the questions like statements, and the noirette had gotten so close that Tweek was practically laying down. Craig had his hands on the blonde’s knees and Tweek looked away to the doorway where Token stood, wanting to find Tweek to get his perspective on Cartman’s assault.

Token saw the desperation in Tweek’s eyes and knew it was time to intervene. Token placed his hand on Craig’s shoulder, and pulled him back slightly. “Hey now. What’s going on?”

Craig finally came to his senses when Tweek sat up and left his sitting perch. Tweek pulled his collar up and looked appreciatively at Token. But Token saw something else that definitely wasn’t appreciation in the short boy’s eyes, and Token didn’t mind one bit. 

“Thanks,” Tweek smiled softly, tucking a stray lock of hair behind his ear.

“No problem,” Token grinned and as Tweek left the kitchen, Token and Craig had put their attention back to each other. Suddenly, Craig had Token’s hand around his neck as he was slammed into the wall, Token’s soft brown eyes turning murky and violent. “What the  _ fuck  _ is your problem? I fucking leave you two alone for like five minutes, and you fucking decide to pressure Tweek into literally trying to get away from you!” 

“First of all, why did you fucking  _ spy  _ on us? Second, you wouldn’t understand, you secretive son of a bitch.” Craig spat as Token’s grip on his neck tightened. “You keep planting your ploy, and I know that you’re trying to do something to Tweek!” 

“What the actual fuck- by doing something to him, you mean accepting him and being there for him right?! Because that’s literally all that’s been going on!” Token was confused and finally let Craig down, and then Craig punched into Token’s stomach. Token took a step back before kicking Craig’s legs and making him lose his balance before ramming his shoulder into Craig’s chest. 

Craig fell down for a second before lunging into a punch at Token’s jaw. “Why are you trying to steal Tweek away?!” 

“What,” Token panted, “the fuck? You haven’t talked to him in a while, y’know. He told me back in October. I invited him over and turns out, we were more similar than we thought. That’s,” Token slapped Craig, hard. “It.”

In the living room, Tweek was laughing at Jimmy’s one liners and Clyde was passed out again. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How’d ya like this one? Remember to leave comments with criticism so I can improve and stuff!:D


	7. Platonic Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Focus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

The next day, they went to school. In a Red Wheels of Yesteryear, the group was once again singing along to iconic tunes of their childhoods.

“ _ T-Series ain’t nothin but a bitch lasagna.” _

Pulling up to the school with the usual amount of people staring at the expensive car going by, the boys all grabbed their bags from where they were in front of them. Exiting the car, Token turned the car off and they all went across the parking lot to the entrance of the football field. The field and the bleachers were empty, and Clyde produced a football out of his book bag.

“Go long fuckers,” Clyde called before going to the other side of the yard.

Tweek pulled his headphones up from his neck to his ears, and pressed the play button. A distraction from the pain still on his neck, distraction from what happened yesterday, distraction from the bruise on Token’s mouth and the hand print on Craig’s cheek. 

Placing his bag down next to Jimmy’s on the bleachers, he sat on the track’s 3rd row, the teen sighed to himself. The sun was up, and it was the rare morning golden hour every girl dreamed to witness. Tweek pressed the shuffle button on his phone before tuning the world out, sweet music filling his ears. He knew he couldn’t keep the real him hidden forever. He also knew that he was a dumbass and told Token. 

Token.

Token Williams Black.

Tweek’s thoughts pondered to when Token would take him to the attic to drink hot chocolate with him. Or when Token would let him try on his most expensive clothes, or when Token would spoon feed him the unworldly good ice cream. Maybe sometimes Tweek would bring his own clothes to sleepovers, but he ended up in Token’s ginormous sweaters instead. Tweek liked how the house, once extravagant and intimidating, now felt like a home. Tweek felt genuine love from Token’s parents when they told him to stay the night, and to be honest? Tweek felt like they were better parents than his own would ever be.

Tweek looked up from where he was boring holes into his jeans to see...gold.

Token, running, sun hitting him making him look like he was solid gold. Token caught the ball before slamming it down to the ground, throwing his arms up in joy. Tweek smiled softly, as he was proud too of Token. The song changed to a romantic one, and Tweek felt his face get warm.

The blonde realized that the field had gotten more crowded and people’s voices fell to deaf ears as he turned the volume up. The time on his phone read  _ 7:43A.M.  _ Tweek grabbed Token’s expensive Gucci jacket and tugged it on before someone had the idea of stealing it. Or, at least, that’s what Tweek convinced himself. His heart knew that he just wanted to wear Token’s jacket. Tweek tapped away at flappy bird before he realized the large shadow looming behind him. Tweek shut his phone off and pulled his headphones down, and turned to see…

Peter!

“Peter!!” Tweek exclaimed happily, and jumped down from his seat on the bleachers to hug the red headed teen. The arms around him were very bulked up, in Tweek’s opinion, but Tweek didn’t let himself listen to the part of his mind saying that. 

“Hello, Utah day.”

“The fuck?” Tweek laughed into his hand, and the cuff that reached his palm obscured his mouth from his actual hand. 

“It came out wrong,” Pete informed, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Just like me,” Tweek threw in, sitting down again, and patting the spot beside him. “What’s it you came to the field for?”

“Well, I was looking for you, actually.” Pete sits down on the bench area next to Tweek and pulls out a cigarette pack. Taking one out using his index and middle finger, the goth puts the orange end in his, frankly, chapped lips before using a match to light it. Taking a long drag, he exhales the smoke and continues. “I picked this up recently, but, beware.” Tweek looks at Pete with confusion and wonder, turning his music off. Pete’s face is obscured by smoke, another drag long finished. “Cartman is out for your blood. Stan is going to ask you to meet him after school. Don’t fall for it. If you do go, bring a friend. Bring your whole group if you can,” Pete got close to his ear, and grabbed Tweek’s empty hand. “Use it when you don’t want a ringing in your ears to be the last thing you hear.”

Pete kissed Tweek’s temple and hugged him tightly. “Be safe,Uruguay.”

Tweek opened his fist and felt shocked at what he saw. 

“ **_TITANIUM_ ** _.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was mega short but the next one is gonna be long as fUQ and I have a real big surprise planned


	8. Resonance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck this is late

Token was adequately thirsty after football, and came to the bleachers right at 7:55A.M, exactly 5 minutes before the warning bell would ring. The teen drank from the bottle handed to him before noticing his jacket missing from where it was on top of his bag. Token looked up at Tweek trying to cave in on himself and saw the mischief in the other’s eyes. Tweek wrapped his arms around himself tighter and started snickering into his knees, and if it hadn’t been obvious already, the Gucci jacket said more.  
“Oh no, I’ve seemed to misplace my jacket!” Token played along as Tweek straight up giggled this time, and Token felt his heart flutter in a way that it hadn’t before. A way that it hadn’t when he was with Nichole.   
“Where could it be?!” Tweek was openly laughing, and the sound was captivating.   
“Wait, did I see somebody kiss you?!” Token got up into Tweek’s space as the blonde tried to dodge Token’s face. Tweek’s laughter was heard by onlookers and he slipped from under one of Token’s barricading arms.   
“Nooo!!” Tweek ran away before Token could catch him and Token followed immediately. Tweek tried to out-run Token, and his efforts were fruitless.   
Token caught the shorter teen with an arm around his waist, and even when Tweek struggled, Token kept his hold tight.  
“I’m gonna kiss you!” Token supplied before diving into Tweek’s face. Tweek tried to avoid it and, inevitably, failed. Token had successfully kissed his cheek.   
“I won!” Token yelled out in celebration, before Tweek grabbed his face.  
“No, you didn’t.” Tweek pulled Token’s face down and he stood on his toes before leaning in, and kissing Token. Token won’t lie to himself. It was good. It was electrocuting him and gathering him up in a warm hug, and it smelt of tea and muffins, from when they ate breakfast this morning. Tweek’s lips were soft against Token’s, and gods, he tasted of chocolate and fruit, an addicting feeling that made Token realize he had lost.  
Token Black had lost his heart to Tweek Tweak.

From where Craig was getting his own bag, he took his phone out of his front pocket. A quick click of the camera and that was all he needed. People had looked on to the scene in front, and many people clapped in celebration.  
Craig couldn’t blame them.  
He thought they resembled a power couple, to be honest. The school’s golden boy, the star player of the basketball team, top of the honors roll, richest student and definitely up there on the cutest boys list, and the real world re-enactment of the Renaissance combined into one person.   
Tweek was running away again, and swiftly did a backflip to avoid Token’s arms. Craig loved Tweek’s gymnastics abilities. He was so graceful now. His twitch had disappeared for the most part, and his speech impediment was no longer in action.  
Gods, he was beautiful.  
Craig didn’t seriously think that, did he?   
Craig cursed to himself. He liked a boy. A boy that’s his closest best friend. A boy that literally kissed someone much, much better than him. Then Craig felt the jealousy take over his system again. Tweek was wearing Token’s jacket. An expensive jacket that draped over Tweek’s frame, went midway into his thighs and sleeves that curled into small pink fingers. Tweek was giggling into his hands again. Adorable.  
Craig seriously had a problem.   
The bell rang and the teenagers left the field in groups. Token and Tweek came back to gather their things, and Token stared at Tweek intently. Tweek was about to shrug the Gucci jacket off when Token put a hand on the blonde’s shoulder, stopping his movements. “Keep it for the day. I like you in Gucci.” Token saw Nichole across the field, in the opposite exit from where he and his group usually leave. She was wearing a purple jacket over he cheerleading uniform, knowing that it was Token’s favorite color. She walked to him and Token looked at Tweek, who also saw the person walking towards them.   
“Hey. I’ll see you in dance, okay?” Token reminded Tweek, and Tweek nodded before throwing up a peace sign, pulling his bag on and sprinting to Craig, Clyde and Jimmy.   
“Hey, Nikki.” Token greeted the teen before giving her a warm smile. Nichole starts walking and Token matches her pace.   
“You guys got high yesterday?” Nichole’s voice isn’t as melodious as Tweek’s. Token notes that her steps make sounds on the pavement under them.   
“Yeah. Did you know Craig can handle more than 3 joints? I thought he’d be a lightweight.” Token takes his camera out and sifts through the pictures of Tweek’s still bruised neck.   
Nichole laughs a pretty laugh and asks Token, “what was his middle name again?”   
“Alejandroooo- oh. He’s Hispanic, isn’t he he?” Nichole smiles in a way that makes her have crinkles near her eyes, and shows off pearly whites in a straight line. “Goddammit.”  
Token felt as if his day was uneventful. All his classes were devoid of those motherfuckers that caused them eternal shame and humiliation, and that was perfect. But his day was also devoid of any AP classes, so it made it a whole lot worse as well.  
10th period, dance, was next and he walked in and saw exactly who he wanted to see.  
Instead of his usual band shirt and skinny jeans, Tweek was dressed in a tight black shirt and white leggings, slipping from an experienced cartwheel to a full right leg split. He stood up and stood tall in his pointe shoes, pulling his left leg up so his thigh rested with his chest.   
Token walked up behind Tweek to tickle his sides, and Tweek lost his once gracious composure to fall back into Token in a fit of heavenly laughter.   
“Hey,” Tweek turned.   
“Hey yourself.” Token replied, staring deep into those cerulean blues.   
Enraptured.   
Token was enraptured. He didn’t feel this way about Nichole.   
More people filled the spacious dance room and the teacher got the students’ attentions. “Hello and good afternoon. Today’s theme is street style and modern, so you all should change accordingly!” She yelled from her corner table, and people went to get changed. The last period of the day meant it was extra long, and their dance teacher made sure to take full advantage of the fact.   
Tweek’s very tight outfit was replaced with a sleeveless turtleneck shirt and sweatpants. His pointe shoes now were gone to leave Nike clad feet.   
Token grimaced inwardly when he saw who else was there. Stanley Marsh. One out of 4 of the traumatic 4. Stan was dressed in a black hoodie with rolled up sleeves and grey sweatpants, and his dick print was clearly visible.  
He was hung.  
Token felt disgusted with himself when he realized he thought that.  
But unfortunately, Stan placed himself at number 2 in modern dance, while Token was a steady 3. No question about it that Tweek was a 1 for all styles.   
“Stan, Tweek, do demonstrations for today.” The teacher put on Mi Gente as the chosen duo got in position. Token nearly gasped when he saw that Tweek’s shirt was backless, and stood against the right wall with his arms crossed. Craig was also in the room, but for reasons having to do with last night, they decided to keep their distances for a short while.  
The song started and Tweek and Stan did a slow walk towards the center of the room. Then Stan turned and crisscrossed, while Tweek turned and did a squat drop. Soon people didn’t even notice the amount of skill and precision, entranced with the synchronized movements of the two dancers. Stan stood to the side as Tweek did a solo for the second bridge, watching Tweek, waiting for the signal to come back. Tweek slid his hands from his waist to his inner thighs, doing a noticeable twerk as Stan joined back.   
The last chorus, things got heated.  
Stan pulled Tweek up using his arms, and Stan dropped the blonde. Landing with a graceful crack, the song finished and Tweek fell to floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll update every other week, as I have school and after school clubs to go to:(  
> Please be patient, and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
